Chatroom Log
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Gabriel knew everything about Sam.He knew what school Sam went to, knew what type of clothes he wore, knew that he was scared to tell his father that he was gay, knew that Sam even had a crush on him…Or at least 'Candy'.- Under the name Candylover 32, Gabriel talks to a 15 year old Sam. He has been talking to him for a few months now. Sam trusts Gabriel. Warnings inside
1. So It Begins

**Hello! **

**I wrote this... I don't know why, it's what my muse wanted... I hope you like it?**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: (More will be added to this later, I don't have a full list yet...) Underage, kidnapping, 'raping', Stalker-Kidnapper-Rapist-Creepy-Ass-Guy!Gabriel, Sad-Lonely-Scared-Kidnapped-Underage!Sam. **

* * *

Sam bounced excitedly in his seat; he was waiting for his screen to load.

He was gonna log on to the chat room where he and his best friend talked daily.

Candylover_32

He and Candy had been talking for a few months now; they had a ton of things in common.

For one, they were both 15.

Well, he was about to turn 15… Candy lover was only 14 but his birthday was next week.

Candy even had a nickname for Sam; he always called him Sammy… It was annoying and he didn't like that much, but otherwise they were two of a kind.

They could talk for hours without Sam getting bored; Candy always had new things to say and was never boring.

Sam's face brightened up when he saw that Candy was online.

Sam quickly typed a message to say hello to Candy and within seconds there was a reply from the other end.

* * *

**(You have no idea how hard it was for me to purposely type all the grammar mistakes… the OCD part of me is just dying to fix them… o_e) **

**Sasquatch92: **hey candy whats up

**Candylover_32:** hey Sammy had a long day at school how was ur day

**Sasquatch92: **i got in a fight with dean he says i should cut my hair becuz i look like a girl

**Candylover_32: **Dean can really be a dick sometimes

**Sasquatch92: **tell me about it. last week he was on my computer and it froze on some stupid porn site.

* * *

Gabriel smiled as he read the latest message; of course he already knew that Sam's computer had frozen…

Sam and Dean had a huge fight over it on Sam's Facebook wall.

Gabriel typed a quick message, clicking the other tab he had up to continue looking at the pictures of Sam at some pool party.

Sam didn't actually know, but he had accidently linked his chat profile up to his Facebook, not even bothering to make it private and hide it from people he didn't know… so Gabriel and everyone else could look at all of his pictures, some dating back to before Sam was even able to talk.

Gabriel felt himself harden in his pants as he saw a picture of Sam being squirted in the face with a water gun… His mouth opened to scream at whoever had shot him, taking all the water on accident into his mouth.

It wasn't his fault Gabriel was lying to Sam about how old really was, if Sam knew his real age he wouldn't even bother a second glance at him… He would probably just think he was an old perv, which was actually pretty accurate.

Gabriel began to palm himself through his jeans, still looking at the picture of Sam getting shot with the water gun.

Gabriel glared at the screen as he saw the tab he had the chat set up for flash, meaning he had a new message.

Gabriel didn't even bother to stop touching himself as he replied to the message, only one hand pecking at the keyboard to type a message back to the boy.

* * *

If Sam knew how old Candy was, he would be scared out of his wits to talk to him about this type of stuff...

But he didn't know he was doing anything wrong, not knowing a 41 year old was hiding behind the screen posing as a young boy, they had talked in the past about sex and about what Sam had done which wasn't much but mostly about who he did it with.

Sam thought he was gay; he had kissed Derek under the bleachers at his school… And he liked it.

When he told Candy, he never expected Candy to react so calmly and nicely, he expected to be called a freak for being different and break their fragile friendship he had built up for months now.

When Candy said he was gay to, he knew that everything was going to be okay. He knew that Candy wasn't gonna call him a freak or leave him or anything.

The truth was, Sam liked candy.

Not more than Candy liked him though.

* * *

Gabriel knew everything about Sam.

He knew what school Sam went to, knew what type of clothes he wore, knew that he was scared to tell his father that he was gay, knew that Sam even had a crush on him…

Or at least 'Candy'.

Gabriel had lied to the boy left and right, telling him everything he wanted to hear but most importantly, telling him how 'old' he was, Gabriel knew if they ever met that would pose a slight issue.

He knew they lived in the same town, even planned to meet him one day…

Sooner than he expected, but that was okay too.

Because one day Gabriel ran into Sam, he was at the mall shopping for some things he planned to give Sam when he saw him pass by, alone, carrying a book bag.

Gabriel chuckled as he realized that his school didn't even get out yet.

Sam had skipped school.

Gabriel set down his objects he had been planning to buy, and followed the boy until he left the mall.

When he was outside in the deserted parking lot, only then did Gabriel make his move.

Gabriel snatched the kid, quickly covering his mouth and nose, waiting just the right amount of time for Sam to be on the verge of unconsciousness, not enough to knock him out entirely but enough to weaken him.

Gabriel carried the young boy to his car, quickly driving him to his secluded home out in the middle of nowhere and perfect for these types of situations.

* * *

**I'm so sorry!**

**It's what my muse wanted...**

**Sadistic bastard muse...**

**Shame on you muse...**

**My muse needs some cheering up I:. **

**I think I'm gonna do that now, and try to work on another chapter of this... If you guys want it? Because if nobody likes it, (It can be just one person or many) Then I'm not gonna finish it I:. No, I'm not holding it hostage I just want to know at least one person likes it. One. Doesn't take 2 or 3, just one. **

**... Ranting set aside...**

**I hope you liked it. **

**I'm gonna go try and cheer up my muse now. **

**Bye bye!**


	2. His

**Hello!**

**Sorry if it's a little sort, the next chapter will be... much longer... Much longer. **

**No smut in this chapter, I'm afraid...**

**I'm in the open and didn't think it was... appropriate... to write smut in front of my little brother... So... Yeah...**

**Next chapter though, it will be full of it.**

**And some torturing...**

**Err.. I'm not exactly in the mood to spoil anything else, so...**

**Enjoy my friends!**

**:D.**

**Warnings: None, but some mentions of stuff done in the past. May also contain some grammar mistakes, for more info about that skip to the end author's note. **

* * *

Sam woke up in a strange room.

Alone.

Tied to a bed.

Thankfully, still wearing his clothes, even though he can't see them- his head is tied to the bed so he is unable to move his neck very far- he can still feel them move every time he struggles against the restraints.

The room had what lookedto be one complete glass wall, the wall was covered with what looked to be some sort of yellow covering that gave the entire room a warm golden glow.

The room itself though couldn't be any more creepy, the walls where adorned with a few knives and other devices used for toruting, even a few pictures of him, mostly from a pool party he went to last year, it was Ash's birthday party, as he recalls.

Sam began to shake as he realizes just what happened

He was just kidnapped.

Just his luck.

The one day he decides to skip school he gets freaking kidnapped.

Sam's eyes widen as he realizes that he hadn't told any of his friends or family he was going to skip school.

Nobody knew where he was going.

Nobody knew where he was now.

Well, aside from the kidnapper that is.

Sam hadn't even saw the person, but he could tell it was either a very buff woman or a man.

Either way, he was screwed.**(*)**

* * *

Gabriel was happy to finally have Sam, he hadn't planned on getting him here this soon... but he saw him and just couldn't help himself.

Gabriel had waited for months to finally have his Sammy, when he saw him he just couldn't wait any longer.

Sam was his now.

Just like all the others had been.

Gabriel smiled as he heard a scream come from the room he locked Sam in, it was a call for help.

Gabriel grabbed a knife from the side table and opened the door to the room.

Sammy was awake now and was he calling for him.

* * *

**I'm very sorrry if there are any mistakes, this stupid computer doesn't have spell check and my brother is on the other one...**

**(I actually could give him this one... but it's new and pretty :D. The only downside: No spell check I:. Oh well! It's so new and pretty... I don't wanna give it up just yet... I'll run this through spell check at a later date.)**

**Anywho...**

**I'm gonna go, I'm gonna go watch more *Awesome* Supernatural music video's :D.**

**Bye!**

***Hahaha! Anyone catch that? I didn't even realize I did that until I reread this... Hahaha.**


End file.
